Hold Me Closer
by MioneWazlib
Summary: Song Playlist fic. Different Drabbles loosely based on songs.
1. Just The Girl

**Just the Girl- The Click Five **

Scorpius looked over to Lily and smiled. He had never been as happy as he was right now; with her in his arms by the fireplace at his flat.

She turned to him and kissed his lips lightly. "I really should be heading home," she yawned and attempted to sit up only to be pulled back down by the strong arm of her boyfriend of three years.

"I'm not ready for you to go," he begged. "Stay just a little bit longer?"

"You know Rose'll be worried sick about me." Lily's roommate/cousin was always a worrier if she wasn't home before midnight.

"I'll take full blame for it, promise." He pulled out the puppy-dog eyes and Lily broke.

"Ok but only an hour," she spoke sternly and lay back down into his waiting arm. He body was so warm.

They sat in silence for ten minutes, just enjoying the other's presence until Scorpius suddenly sat up from the couch and knelt in front of Lily; pulling a box out of his breast pocket.

Lily gasped, knowing what was next. He opened the box to revile a small diamond ring.

"Lily Potter, I've loved you for years and know that I'll still love you forever more. You are just the girl I've been looking for. Will you marry me?"

She simply found herself speechless and Scorpius's face dropped. "If you don't want to… I did talk to you parents and they gave me their blessings…" he babbled only to be cut off by Lily launching herself at him and emerging them into the longest and most passionate kiss they had ever had before.

She broke the kiss just to mutter one word and kissed him again: "yes."

When they were married one year later Scorpius looked into the eyes of his new wife and knew he had found just he girl he was looking for to spend his whole life with.

**A/N: I joined this challenge where I put my music collection on random and took the first 5 songs I landed on and wrote a story of each of them. Well I haven't written the rest of them but I have the other 4 songs written down and waiting to be written. Keep posted for the rest. **

**This was written about the first thing that popped in my head when I thought about the song **_**Just the Girl**_** by The Click Five. I know its different from the song but I thought about this so I wrote it. More is on the way within this week… ~*Cowah!**


	2. Not While I'm Around

**Not While I'm Around- Sweeney Todd**

Lily awoke with a start. She had had the same dream she had been having for years. It was always her running through a forest with miscellaneous creatures chasing her, then her ending with a wall and all the creatures launching themselves at her.

She always knew it was a ridiculous dream and that she shouldn't still be afraid of it even at age twenty-three. But it was still horrifying and she often would wake up in a cold sweat, barely able to breathe.

On this particular night, she almost felt as if she could vomit as the sweat ran down her face when she had jumped in her sleep. Her boyfriend, Scorpius, stirred slightly as she got out of bed to use the bathroom and wash her face off.

As she looked in the mirror of her bathroom she was terrified to see that Scorpius had awoken and was in the doorway, waiting as she dabbed at her face with a towel.

"Oh Scorpie!" She exclaimed, holding her hand over her heart. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry," Scorpius replied sheepishly as he stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her. "Same dream?"

Lily simply nodded and hugged the blonde back.

"Don't you know that I've never allow something to get you," he whispered with a giggle. "Nothing can harm you as long as I'm around."

The red hair girl simply squeezed her boy friend and headed back into bed.

As he crawled in on his side, he slid over and wound his arms around her middle and put his head between her head and shoulder. "This'll keep those monsters away."

**A/N: This wasn't meant to be good or anything. I think its gotta be the fluffiest fic I've written in a VERY long time. I hope you guys got a nice warm fuzzies in your tummies now. This story was kind of inspired by something between my boyfriend and me…. only I had fallen asleep on his couch and he woke me up from the nightmare… same difference huh?**

**275 Words**


	3. Without You

Without You- RENT

So there I was, sitting in the common room, alone. Sure there was everyone around me doing their own thing. And even Hugo was by me occasionally saying something to me, trying to start a conversation. I just didn't feel like it.

You see, this was the first week of my sixth year at Hogwarts, the year where I only had one cousin older then me still in the school. My brothers and half my cousins had already moved on to bigger and better things in life.

Scorpius graduated last spring as well. He promised way back in my first year that he would never leave me, now he's gone and not here for me.

Anyway, back to what I was saying before, I was just sitting there, feeling almost empty. Even if the newest group of Gryffindors was much larger this year compared to other years, I felt empty without my seventh year friends. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius were gone and the whole world seemed…. Wrong.

XXXXXX

**A/N: When I originally wrote this I planned on adding more… then I read it and I felt like this was actually really good fro a drabble. I wrote this about a year ago.**

**Hope you don't' hate it…**

**167 Words**


End file.
